Reverse Psychology
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: She's in love with him. Yes, totally in love. She just doesn't know it yet. So Kid Flash is serving up some reverse psychology to help her figure it out! Flinx One Shot


Heya

Heya!! This would be my first Teen Titans Story. But I'm not intimidated. Lol. Well I'm not gonna keep you waiting so lets go!!

Disclaimer: Is it really even necessary?? I mean obviously I don't own them! And why

would I get sued, ya know?? It's kinda the point of the site.

She was a stubborn one. Wally found that out the hard way. But even after befriending her and convincing her to switch sides, she still refused to admit she had feelings for him. After they had all defeated Dr. Light together, Robin had presented Jinx with her own Titans communicator. She had proven herself and it definitely helped that he, Kid Flash, trusted her so fully. Of course, Flash had no way of knowing about her and Cyborg's history, and had no idea that it was in fact Cyborg's lingering trust that had gotten her her position with the Titans. All because of Cyborg, she even got to skip that whole "honorary" crap and become a full fledged member. Not even Kid Flash had those kinds of connections. But the whole ordeal got him bumped up to full member status anyway. It had been a couple months since then. Their jobs had gotten ten times easier. The Titans had put Jinx up in her own room, while Kid Flash stayed in the apartment his uncle put up for him. These were only temporary situations though. Robin was in the midst of organizing a Titans North. He had informed Jinx and Kid Flash (only two of the people who would make up the team) that it would take a good six months to organize a stable team and build a facility as their base of operations. The other members of Titans North were still TBA.

Jinx sighed as she gazed out the window in the main room of Titan's Tower. A flash of red and yellow caught her eye and she smirked.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…" she counted with her fingers

"Hey Jinx!!"

She turned around and hit noses with his overly cheerful face. Jinx scowled and took a step back.

"Ever heard of personal space?" she said making a sour face she hoped would be perceived as ugly.

Unfortunately this only made him lean in again, drawn to what he thought was the cutest pout he had ever seen.

"God, you look beautiful today." He said finally and quickly dodged a series of pink hexes.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she yelled, finally giving up.

He was just too fast, one of the many annoying things about him. He stopped running and gave her a sweet smile.

"Nah, not really. Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said softly

She blushed at his sudden change in tone and that gently look in his eyes. They were all bright and intense. Just another thing she found annoying.

"Well now that you know that I'm fine, you can go."

The smile dropped from his face.

"Oh." He said simply and his eyes went intense.

"I just thought maybe you would want some company, being here all alone and all…"

She sighed. It was true. She was at the tower all alone. The original Titans were all currently in Tokyo for some mission.

"I…I guess some company would be nice…"she said with a slight smile on her face.

He always had that "slight" effect on her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked, the smile back up on his face.

"Yea, sounds great." she replied with a real smile on her face.

He always had that "real" effect on her. Kid Flash knew good and well of this effect. He chuckled to himself as he went to grab the Titans collection of DVD's which was as diverse as they themselves were. Jinx always took precautions with herself, built up a "wall" around her real personality. Give him another hour and her would have that wall knocked down and all that would remain was a happy, outgoing, talkative Jinx. The first time that happened he had been surprised, but now he was used to it if not expectant of it. Give him another hour and she would visibly relax and drop her belittling, insulting persona and actually be herself. The best part was knowing he was the only one who had the power to do that. The draw-back being that once he left or someone else came into the room that "wall" instantly put itself up, making him have to knock it back down the next chance he had. He laughed at his metaphorical reasoning.

"What's with the giddiness today?" Jinx asked suddenly, snapping Kid Flash out of his thoughts.

"Giddy?" he asked, making a twisted face.

"Only girls act giddy…" he added

She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea giddy boy. So what's funny?"

He walked over to her and set some DVD's down on the coffee table. Sitting on the couch where she was currently positioned, he cocked his head to the side and asked

"What do you mean?"

"You keep laughing out of nowhere. And you had that stupid smile on your face…"

He raised his eyebrows good naturedly and replied

"Oh so now my smile is stupid? Next you'll be telling me my eyes are dumb and my ears are unintelligent."

She snickered and gave him a whap on the arm.

"Or I can skip all that and just say you're and idiot."

She smirked and waited for his witty comeback. To her surprise, none came. Instead, and even more to her surprise, he tackled her and they flew onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"Ouch Wally that really hurt…" she whined looking up at him, who landed on top of her. His eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked

She looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Slowly, his shocked expression tilted into a smile.

"You've never called me Wally before." He stated simply

She blushed like mad and realized her mistake. Months ago Kid Flash had begged and pleaded with her to call him by his real name when they were alone, but she had outright refused. Told him it was too intimate and they were "just friends". She had ranted on and on about barriers and how that stepped too far over the "line". Damn her stupid mouth!! He would never let her live this down. She opened her mouth to retaliate and keep him from mocking her, when suddenly he hopped up and used his super speed to pick her up and put her back on the couch.

"Well on with the movie!!" he shouted and grabbed the first DVD his hand could reach. He super speeded to the DVD player and started the movie. As the commercial movie trailers rolled he zipped around the kitchen and got them both popcorn and cokes. Jinx just sat there blinking. That was it? No suffrage for her mistake? He was just gonna drop it? She glanced next to her and saw him already absorbed in the beginning of the movie, happily munching on the buttery popcorn positioned on the cushion in between them.

That had taken him totally by surprise. He had fussed with her, begged her for nearly a month to call him by his real name. And no words could describe how happy he felt at that moment. He realized immediately that if he wanted it to happen again he had to change the subject quick and not make it out to be a big deal. So he simply put her back on the couch and grabbed a movie, not even looking at what movie it was. Now he wished he had at least glanced at them. Because now they were stuck sitting there watching some crazy movie called Wicked Scary 4. And when they said wicked scary, they meant it. He watched wide-eyed as the main character was attacked by dark figures that let out shrill, banshee like cries. Suddenly they all lunged forward and the main character (a blonde bombshell, though at the moment she wasn't looking too hot) narrowly escaped. At that same moment he felt the couch jolt, and he snapped his head to the side to see Jinx had jumped and was clutching to her cushion for dear life. Kid Flash resisted the urge to laugh. Who knew she was so freaked out by horror movies? Sensing his stare, she gave him a sideways glance and he could tell she was more than a little freaked out. He leaned over the popcorn bowl to whisper in her ear.

"If it's too scary, we can turn it off and watch something else." His voice was in all seriousness.

She gave him a vicious sneer and turned back to the movie. Harshly she whispered back,

"I'm not scared…that part just took me by surprise."

And as if to prove her point, she sank lazily into the couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table, trying to look relaxed and nonchalant. Just at that moment another darkly clad figure jumped out of the shadows and the main character gave out an awful earsplitting scream. Jinx jumped, knocked over the popcorn bowl, and landed on Kid Flashes lap.

"Oops…" was all she could manage to say before his muscular arms encircled and pulled her up to him, holding her as if to protect her from the world. He sensed the protest boiling within her and quickly whispered in her ear,

"I hope you don't mind."

Then he quickly turned back to the movie. She wasn't so sure about this, but she willed her doubts down by convincing herself that he was simply being nice. Feeling satisfied, she soon relaxed and finished the movie in his arms, only jumping occasionally. Jinx was surprised how easy it was. All too soon the credits were rolling, but she didn't want him to get used to it. They were, after all, just friends. Just to make sure he remembered that, she stood up and turned to him, giving him a glare that he read loud and clear. Don't get used to it, buddy!

"Sheesh, okay. Won't happen again." He said but quickly added,

"At least not today."

Her look told him that she wasn't amused. He just smiled sheepishly and ran to take the DVD out of the player. She rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless." She whispered

"Huh?" he asked with his back to her, still fiddling with to DVD player.

"Why do you even bother?" she asked, slowly approaching him

"Umm…because if the DVD gets scratched then Beast Boy is gonna kill me."

Frustrated, Jinx took his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"No, I mean why do you even bother with me?"

Kid Flash stared back at her confused.

"Didn't we have this conversation like, last week?" he said matter-of-factly.

She glared back at him.

"No, not really. Look, Flash we're just friends, nothing more, got it?"

"What? No more Wally?" he asked with a big grin. Jinx responded with another glare that glowed pink.

"Fine then, I didn't want you to call me Wally anyways…" he murmured

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" he said quickly

"So now you DON'T want me to call you Wally?" she said giving him a push backwards. Kid Flash frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well maybe I don't!" he said indignantly

Jinx crossed her arms and turned her torso away slightly.

"Well fine then, WALLY. Maybe I'll just say it to annoy you." She said, making sure she drew emphasis on his name.

"Oh, so now that I don't want you to call me Wally, you're gonna call me it?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Exactly." She said simply

"Well that's just backwards."

Suddenly an idea struck him. It was so brilliant that he couldn't help but smile.

"What? If you like it, them I'll stop. It defeats the purpose of annoying you." Jinx said

"Oh, no no. I hate it. Believe me." He said holding his hands up in defeat, trying to convince her that what she was doing annoyed him. She put on a wicked smile and walked around him.

"Well Wally, what should we do now?"

Smiling inwardly and ready to put this new tactic into action, he put on a frown and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I'm hungry."

Jinx glance back at him.

"Well don't expect me to do anything about it."

Kid Flash shrugged again.

"That's fine with me. I can't handle your cooking right now." He grimaced at her

Jinx was taken aback for a second.

"Well, I didn't know my cooking was THAT bad." She drawled.

"It's alright I guess." Flash said noncommittally

Jinx looked affronted.

"Humph!! Fine, I'll show you!!"

And with that she stomped over to the kitchen with a sneer. As soon as her back was to him Kid Flash let out a smirk. It was a smirk of a plan going exactly as hoped, for he knew without a doubt that he had never met anyone as good of a cook as Jinx. Wally attributed this to her outstandingly creative state of mind. The trick was getting her to _actually_ cook! But Jinx never passed up a challenge and it seemed Kid Flash never passed up an opportunity. Especially when it came to her. He glanced at her as she clanked pots and pans around trying to hold a frown on her face. Which she was finding increasingly hard to do. She decided never to admit this to anyone but herself, but deep down she had really wanted to call him Wally. She also loved cooking for him. It just made her relax. So when he left her an opening, she jumped on it, blaming it on her "ego" and her drive to forever annoy him. She felt him come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She ignored this and kept stirring the pasta sauce she was making. Titan's Tower had a poor selection of things to actually cook. This was probably due to them eating out and ordering pizza so much. She suddenly became aware that he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Wally…"

"Sorry!" he said and quickly stepped back.

God how he loved hearing his name come from her lips. Shoot, looking at her right now, he was tempted to take those lips and…

"So I hope you like penne, 'cuz that's all this dump has."

Kid Flash shook his head, snapping abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah that's fine." He mumbled with a far away voice.

She gave him a sideways glance.

"Here, try this and tell me if it needs any oregano." She said holding up the sauce spoon to his face. He stared at it for a second until it clicked that she was waiting for him to open his mouth. She put it to his lips and he sipped a small amount.

"Perfect. Doesn't need a thing."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're able to handle it." She said wryly.

He just gave her a smile, which she returned. She served two plates and they both sat down at the counter to eat. There wasn't much noise in the tower except for an occasional "slurp". Her cooking was awesome. He just wished he could tell her that. Flash didn't want to think about how that would go. Jinx didn't take compliments well. He was always learning that the hard way. But he still had to try.

"Hey Jinx?" he said, breaking the silence

"Ya?"

"This is really good, you know?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question, but answered it anyways.

"Yea. I know."

They were silent for a while, letting the slightly awkward air between them settle. Flash took this time to consider his next move. He had to do something to make her realize how ridiculous she was being. As he pondered, Jinx spoke.

"Well if you want anymore it's on the stove."

"Uh huh."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"Whatever. Well if you're not hungry anymore then I'm gonna put the food away."

She got up and walked around the counter, feeling Flash's eyes follow her the entire time.

"Well what do you want to do now?" he asked

"Hmm…we could go swimming? The Titan's installed one on the roof, remember?"

"Yea, I remember. But there is no way I'm wearing my swimsuit in front of you."

Flash just raised his eyebrows.

"That's okay. I'll just swim by myself. I don't really care one way or the other."

With that, he turned to go, trying hard to conceal the smirk coming across his features. He could feel her fuming behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that her face was all red and her hands were clenched in fists. How dare he just _walk away from her!!_

"Hold on just a minute!" she yelled

Flash stopped halfway out the door and spun on his heels to face her.

"Yeah?"

"You can't just leave me in here all by myself! I thought you came here to keep me company?!"

"Oh, so you DO want me to keep you company? Because as I recall, you wanted me to leave."

Jinx turned away in embarrassment.

"No its not…I mean…it was you're idea to come here!" she said quickly, her embarrassment starting to write itself across her cheeks.

"Well since you don't want my company right now and since it's such a nice day, I'm going swimming."

With that he turned around and went out the door to the hallway that lead to the stairs. Realizing he needed his swimsuit, he super speeded to the roof then down the side of the building and across town to his apartment where he grabbed it, changed, and ran back up to the roof of Titan's Tower. Of course for him, this seemingly tedious task only took him 3.5 seconds to complete. 'Cuz he was cool like that. Meanwhile, Jinx was feeling the absence of her friend. And he had only been gone for about a minute. It was about then that she realized how much the guy had grown on her. Groaning and shaking her head in disbelief for what she was about to do, she took off in the direction of her temporary room. To change……..

Flash had been swimming for several minutes when he heard the door open. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She stood before him clad in a pink bikini that matched her bubblegum hair. She had her towel draped around her neck and was wearing black flip-flops. Jinx saw him staring. Typical. She quickly dropped her towel and shed her flip-flops to jump in. Suddenly she had an idea. Kid Flash saw the look on her face and paced himself, knowing she had something up her sleeves.

"CANNONBALL!!" he heard her yell and a huge splash followed.

She came up to the surface, giggling at the look on Kid Flash's features. It was then that she noticed his face.

"He has no mask on…" she thought.

Her sudden change in mood caught his attention.

"What?" he asked

In response she squinted her eyes and leaned toward him.

"Nothing…I just…don't think I've ever seen you without your mask." She muttered

She noticed him turn slightly pink at her words.

"No, I don't think you have." He said in response.

She walked forward until she was face to face with him. He was about the same height as her, maybe half an inch taller. Ignoring the embarrassed look on his face, she came even closer in an attempt to get a better look at him. Jinx couldn't believe how beautiful he was. I mean, she could always tell he was a looker even with the poor amount of his face his mask allowed her to see, but this was crazy! His hair was stuck to his forehead and his eyes were even more stunning with the pool's reflection in them. He had a graceful sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and just looking at him was making her blush. It made her wish for the first time that she wasn't so set against not liking him as more than a friend. But she shook those thoughts out of her head. They were too shallow, even for her. She realized that she had been in his face staring at him for a while now. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered.

He just smiled almost knowingly and replied

"It's okay."

They both continued to stare and Jinx found that she couldn't will her body to move away.

"So I take it, you're creeped out by my face." Kid Flash said sullenly

She regarded him with surprise.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cuz you're looking at me funny."

"Well this is the first time I've ever seen it. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised…"

He perked up a little at that.

"Surprised about what? Am I handsome?!" he asked, half jokingly.

Jinx blushed deeply and looked down at the water.

"Well you're cute, I'll give you that much." She replied, looking up at him.

Now it was his turn to blush. He smiled anyways.

"So do you think you'll be able to trust me more?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Well ya know, now that you've seen my face?"

Jinx's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. And realized how big of a deal this was. He was a big-time superhero and he had shared his most personal secret with her. His identity. Just thinking about it made her smile. The enormity of it came down on her and made her realize how hard he was trying. Trying to trust and be trusted. Wasn't this why she had turned over a new leaf? So for once in her life she could truly trust the people around her? To actually know what that felt like? And he hadn't he been offering her that chance since the beginning? Suddenly she felt overcome with emotions. She could feel happy tears forming in her eyes. Without thinking, she reached forward and threw herself into his arms. He gladly received her even though it took him by total surprise.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Mind if I tell you you're welcome?" she asked, pulling back to look into his eyes. Slowly she cupped his left cheek and leaned forward. Their lips lightly brushed together before pulling away. Kid Flash quirked one eyebrow.

"What?" she asked

"You call that a kiss?"

"Yea!" she said arrogantly.

"My grandma gives me better kisses than that!" he exclaimed

"Oh yea?!"

"Yea!"

Jinx shot forward and caught his lips with her own again. But this time she deepened it. Now Jinx wasn't stupid, she knew he was baiting her with the whole "you kiss worse than my grandma thing" but Jinx never passed up a challenge, and it seemed Kid Flash never passed up an opportunity.

So what do you think?? I worked hard on this story and typing it was Crazy!! But I did it anyway because I haven't posted anything on this site in years and I've been writing stories this whole time and I wanna get them out of the way already!! Well please please PLEASE review!! It's been forever! I need to know if I've gotten any better. This was a really long one-shot, I know. I hope no one got bored. Lol. So Review! Review! I will love you forever if you do! Love you, love you, love you!! )


End file.
